<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confessions by Makibuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649960">Confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makibuki/pseuds/Makibuki'>Makibuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Fluff, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Rare Pairings, the chiakirumi is just a lil Sprinkle but this is primarily about mikan and miu being gay dorks, there was no existing tag for chiaki/kirumi so (thanos voice) fine. ill do it myself.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 22:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makibuki/pseuds/Makibuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two anxious lesbians get advice from two far more level-headed lesbians about their crushes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iruma Miu/Tsumiki Mikan, Nanami Chiaki/Tojo Kirumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"...Are you quite alright, Mikan? You've barely taken a sip of your tea." Kirumi politely noted, the maid gently catching the girl's attention as the two sat out in the school gardens, enjoying their weekly afternoon tea session.</p>
<p>Usually, sitting together with a close friend was relaxing for the nurse, having a quiet, peaceful place to enjoy a warm drink with the kindest company she could ask for- But today, something was clearly clouding Mikan's thoughts, the ever-careful and timid nurse staring off at nothing in particular.</p>
<p>"Uwah! I-I'm sorry, Kirumi, I-I didn't mean to o-offend you!" The nurse quickly stammered out an apology as soon as the maid caught her attention, Mikan quickly picking up her teacup and awkwardly downing the entire lukewarm drink in one swig.</p>
<p>"No offence taken." Kirumi quickly assured the girl, before tilting her head slightly. "But may I ask what's troubling you?"</p>
<p>"..." Mikan nervously clutched the hem of her skirt, fingers idly brushing against the fabric before she'd let out a small, shaky sigh.</p>
<p>"Miu..."</p><hr/>
<p>"Hey, Miu? Are you okay? You seem a little distracted." Chiaki noted in her usual, calm monotone, the gamer peeking over the screen of her coral-pink Switch to look at the inventor.</p>
<p>"...Huh?" The gamer's comment would suddenly snap Miu out of a light, dazed trance, the inventor wiping a bit of drool from her chin before sneering at the gamer. "O-Oi, shut your mouth, Chia-cuck! My genius brain is too busy thinking of world-changing inventions to focus on some winning some dumbass game right now!"</p>
<p>"You can't really win... It's Animal Crossing." Chiaki yawned.</p>
<p>"...Fuck! Fine, alright, you got me! Jesus H. Shit!" Miu spat out in a sudden outburst, before slumping down into her seat. "Yeah, I'm distracted, no shit."</p>
<p>"What about? Tell me, or I'll keep hitting you with my net." Chiaki threatened, earning an exasperated sigh from the inventor.</p>
<p>"Mikan..."</p><hr/>
<p>"Miss Iruma, you say?" Kirumi's eyes widened slightly in surprise, the maid pouring herself and Mikan fresh cups of tea. "I do hope she hasn't been causing you trouble."</p>
<p>"I-It's not like that at all!" Mikan quickly explained, a soft blush creeping onto her cheeks at her own rush to defend the inventor. "I-It's just... I-I think I might really like her? In the, um, l-love sort of way." The nurse explained, before suddenly taking up a great interest in her tea to try and brush off the maid's naturally piercing gaze.</p>
<p>"I see." Kirumi nodded slowly, taking a measured sip of her tea. "Well, I certainly can't judge you for your taste in women, but... I'd be lying if I said I'm not surprised." The maid admitted. "What exactly draws you to her?"</p><hr/>
<p>"Truth be told? She's a real pain in the ass sometimes." Miu shrugged. "Always gettin' on my case about sleeping properly n' shit..." The inventor scoffed, twirling a bit of hair around her finger. "But... it's kinda nice to know she just wants the best for this golden brain of mine, y'feel?"</p>
<p>"Aw, that's actually really sweet." Chiaki held a hand to her chest with a soft smile, her full attention now on Miu's gay ramblings. "Anything you admire about her?"</p>
<p>"Tch... If you go telling anyone this, I'll fuckin' hunt you down, but... I'm honestly kind of a huge pussy when it comes to getting banged... up." Miu winked. </p>
<p>"Of course, I'm only *crying* cuz of the thought that some shrapnel might've left a scar on my flawless body, but Mikan actually stops being such a damn crybaby when she's patching me up. I like having to be around her more when she's not some snively, whiny little bitch..."</p>
<p>"Miu." Chiaki puffed out her cheeks slightly, the most intimidating expression the gamer could muster.</p>
<p>"...B-But, y'know, I figure that if she spends more time with me, my greatness might rub off on her, and make her a bit more confident in herself."</p><hr/>
<p>"M-Miu's just so confident in herself, you know?" Mikan sighed dreamily, blowing on her tea before taking a small, careful sip. "She doesn't l-let anyone push her around- unless she's in the m-mood for it, I think- And o-one time, she actually made *Hiyoko* of all people run away crying when she was making fun of me!" The nurse couldn't help but giggle slightly at the memory, setting down her teacup as she looked to Kirumi. "I-I just don't know how to confess to someone like that..."</p>
<p>"I feel the solution is quite simple, really. If you admire Miu's confidence, you must try and return the favor." Kirumi suggested. "It may seem like a daunting task, but facing her with confidence and confessing your feelings directly may catch her off-guard enough for her to truly consider your words."</p><hr/>
<p>"You should try and be a bit more considerate around Mikan. Don't treat her like some delicate glass doll, but also don't come in with your usual insults, y'know?" Chiaki confidently raised a finger, establishing her point with a nod. "If she wants you back, she'll want the genuine Miu Iruma- So if you can prove to her that the real Miu can love her with compassion, things will turn out okay!... I think."</p>
<p>"Always the voice of confidence, ain'tcha." Miu deadpanned, groaning dramatically as she tossed her handheld back into its case, dumping the whole thing into her bag before standing up. "Kiroomba should be done havin' tea with her by now... I'm gonna catch Mikan in the halls and love her ass! And the rest of her!"</p><hr/>
<p>"T-Thank you so much for the advice, Kirumi! A-And the tea!" Mikan bowed politely as she stood up from her chair, the maid offering a light smile in response. "It is my pleasure. Now, you'd best find Miss Iruma before she's caught up in her work again."</p>
<p>"Ah! Y-You're right!" Mikan let out a small 'eep!' as she sped off back towards the school, nearly tripping over her own feet as she went to find the inventor.</p><hr/>
<p>"Outta the way, fuckheads! I've got a date to make!" Miu yelled as she ran through the thankfully-mostly-empty halls, pushing and shoving any unfortunate student who happened to be within a meter radius of her path.</p>
<p>Turning a corner, Miu would skid to a stop, shoe colliding with boot as the choppy-haired girl of her affections went flying past her. Literally, flying.</p>
<p>Mikan's panicked dash to find Miu had finally come to an end as she nearly crashed head-on with the inventor around the corner. Thankfully, she'd only end up tripping over Miu's foot instead, barrelling head-first into the wall.</p>
<p>Closing her eyes to brace for impact, Mikan was surprised to find that she had seemingly stopped her fall in midair. Taking a peek out of one eye to see what mercifully saved her the embarrassment, Mikan's face would only get redder than it already was at the sight of Miu holding her hand, the simple embrace the only thing keeping Mikan from crashing to the floor.</p>
<p>"Shit, that was a close one! Watch where you're going next time-" Miu cut herself off, nearly biting her tongue as she held back her usual endearingly-insulting nicknames. "M...Mik-cute..." She managed to stammer out from her suddenly-dry mouth, hosting the girl back onto her own two feet.</p>
<p>She'd work on nicknames later.</p>
<p>"I-I'm sorry, Miu!" Mikan quickly apologized, although she, too, would hold herself back, this time from her usual flurry of pleas for forgiveness. "A-Actually, I wanted to ask you something, i-if you're not super busy a-and have time for me?"</p>
<p>"Oh, uh, great timing, cuz I had some shit I gotta ask you, too!" Miu chuckled awkwardly. Despite having fully helped Mikan stand upright, neither girl seemed keen on letting go of the other's hand just yet.</p>
<p>"T-That's perfect, then! u-um-"</p>
<p>"So, anyways-"</p>
<p>"D-Do you wanna start dating f-for real?" Both girls would blurt out simultaneously, both girls jumping a bit in shock at the other's confession.</p>
<p>"Well, uh, you asked me first, s-so, do you?" Miu replied, trying to play off her *incredible* embarrassment at the coincidence.</p>
<p>"U-Um, I-I think you asked first, s-so... d-did you really mean it?" Mikan deflected, both girls going back and forth for a bit, both too flustered to confirm the confession to the other.</p>
<p>"W-Wait, we're j-just going in circles! I-I'm gonna get dizzy!" Mikan whined softly, before gently placing her free hand overtop of Miu's held one.</p>
<p>"M-Maybe w-we could decide who asked first... o-over some desserts?" The nurse suggested, a shy smile managing to make its way to her lips.</p>
<p>"...Fuck, that was pretty smooth." Miu nodded in acknowledgement, taking a moment to process everything that had just happened. "I think I'll take you up on that offer, Mikan~!" The inventor chuckled softly as she kept the nurse's hand intertwined with her own, heading off to indulge in sweets with her new girlfriend.</p><hr/>
<p>"Well, I'd say that turned out quite well." Kirumi smiled in satisfaction, watching the two girls leave as a pink-haired gamer stood alongside her. "I feel like you're a bit more well-acquainted with matchmaking than myself, though, Chiaki..."</p>
<p>"Hey, getting a C-Support is never that hard..." The shorter girl noted, although a warm smile would be upon her lips as well. "Though, I'm definitely expecting a paired ending for those two. Now..." The gamer stood on her tiptoes, murmuring with great effort as she kissed her tall girlfriend on the cheek.</p>
<p>"I wanna unlock some romantic dialogue with you~"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>